Professor Aurora Sloth
Academic and Professional Career Professor Aurora Sloth came to Hogwarts with a secret. She was a fae disguised as a human. This odd situation was due to a unique arrangement with the ministry. About five decades ago Aurora was betrayed by a human and captured by the ministry. In exchange for her freedom she used her powers to help fight Voldemort. Her dream premonitions and other psychic abilities were key to Voldemort’s eventual defeat. Although her contribution wasn’t well known, to those who knew of it she was a hero. Because of this exceptional service and her expertise at dreams she was offered a position at Hogwarts under the condition she disguise herself as a human. Despite her mistrust of humans Aurora had fought beside many of them in the Wizarding war and decided to teach. Keeping up the disguise of human form takes a lot of concentration for Aurora, and this constant drain caused insomnia which for other creatures may be debilitating, but to a dream Fae is deadly, so the Ministry procured a charmed sleep mask for her to use. Despite the overwhelmingly positive emotions she garners from those at Hogwarts, she eventually felt used by those around her mostly because she was made to live a lie, forced to disguise herself as a human. Over time this feeling grew too strong and she had to act in order to prevent the negative emotions overwhelming her. She revealed herself as a Fae, an act which caused nothing but loving support from a vast majority of her colleagues. Personal Life Not only is Aurora a Fae, but she is one of the rarest of her species- a dream Fae, naturally psychic and capable of dream premonitions. Being an immortal creature she has lived for around two millennia. For most of that time she was using her powers to play pranks on humans- putting them to sleep randomly, scaring them with nightmares, blessing them with incredibly intricate dream sequences. The maliciousness of her actions depends entirely on her mood. And Aurora is extremely susceptible to moods. Her personality is based on the positive or negative moods of those around her. Given enough positive energy she is a kind encouraging person who guards her friends from nightmares in their sleep despite still being slightly mischievous, and suffering from bouts of extreme anxiety. But when negative energy fills her she becomes an uncaring psychopathic cynic who trusts no one and revels in the misery of others (not-so-lovingly referred to as ‘Darksloth‘ by her more compassionate self). Despite the seemingly constant danger at the school, the comradeship and care shown by her colleagues and students has filled Aurora with more positive energy than ever and this is why she so desperately wants to stay there to protect it. And protect it she has- constantly vigilant in her defense of Hogwarts while it sleeps. Being a dream Fae, she is vastly more powerful in the dream world than she is in the normal world, and she has guarded Hogwarts against horrors that only she could face. The defense of her friends has been valiant and sacrificial, but also almost entirely unknown. Most professors wouldn’t even begin to understand what Aurora does or how she does it, let alone the dangers she faces nightly in defense of her new human friends. She is the unknown hero of Hogwarts. But she was not always a hero. Much of her life was spent with her darker self in charge. During those times when only negative energies coursed through her body she could be quite the villain. Eventually, she made powerful enemies around the world, and these forces conspired to capture her the only way they knew how- love. They used a wizard named Damien for their scheme. He would gain her trust, then her love, and then he would betray her to the Ministry, allowing them to capture her. He would successfully fulfill his mission, but not before Aurora took his life for his lies. Five decades she spent in Azkaban for her crimes, until the Ministry offered her a way out. Desperate to gain an upper hand in the Second Wizarding War, the Department of Mysteries developed a top secret plan to use precognition as a means to gain intelligence. But Voldemort’s evil was so great normal Divination had failed; yet somehow Aurora’s dream premonitions remained accurate. She was placed on a small team of Aurors assigned to use her abilities to cause havoc with Voldemort’s forces in any way they could; and they were incredibly successful. Among those Aurors Aurora would find her first true human friendship, and positive energy began to fill her. Unfortunately, her heroic efforts against Voldemort were classified top secret; never to be known to the world.